


1sentence; Gan Ning x Ling Tong

by sadlygrove



Category: Shin Sangokumusou | Dynasty Warriors
Genre: 1 Sentence Fiction, Community: 1sentence, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-08-26
Updated: 2008-08-26
Packaged: 2017-10-18 08:05:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,777
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/186746
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sadlygrove/pseuds/sadlygrove





	1sentence; Gan Ning x Ling Tong

1 – air  
The air was clear and cool on the open water as the pirate stared out at the shores by Xiakou—he was getting sick of Huang Zu's bullshit, and something in the air told him it was time for a change.

2 – apples  
Tossing an apple to his son, Ling Cao sat with him under the shady tree; “I hear Huang Zu has a pirate among his ranks; that'll be interesting, won't it?” but the younger man only scoffed, as his father had been expecting.

3 – beginning  
There was something awful, burning red and hot in the man's eyes as he stared down Gan Ning from across the battlefield; the pirate could only assume that this was the son whose name was the last thing to ever pass Ling Cao's lips.

4 – bugs  
The young man glowered at everything in particular; that damned pirate was irritating, like a bug, always showing up when he was least wanted, saving Ling Tong no less from injury and death—he certainly hadn't _asked_ him to!

5 – coffee  
That vile black stuff the Arabian traders brought was surely from the depths of hell—if Ling Tong had to stay awake another night listening to Gan Ning chatter about bells and boats and whether or not trees felt pain, he would bash his own head against a wall and end the torture.

6 – dark  
When the serpent king's darkness had enveloped the lands, Ling Tong remembered what the pirate had said as the ground split beneath their feet; “I will find you again.”

7 – despair  
That bag-of-shit pirate was eating at the same table his father once ate at; this would not do, Ling Tong decided, grabbing his cup of wine—no, this would not do at all.

8 – doors  
Doors were opening for the pirate, the men said between bites of food and fond slaps on the back; he would be climbing up the ranks in no time and—wasn't that the guy who'd been glaring at him all through dinner?

9 – drink  
The men with any sense left backed out of Ling Tong's path; perhaps they had known that when Gan Ning would ask, “Whadda you want?” the young officer would pour his cup of wine onto the pirate's head.

10 – duty  
It was Zhou Tai's duty to pull his sword, to separate the pirate and the prankster who had gone too far, just as it was Sun Quan's duty to sort out the mess between them—Zhou Tai did not envy his master in this matter.

11 – earth  
Gan Ning's back hit the training ground's dirt— _hard_ —though he couldn't help but be pleased, somehow, by the pure fire in Ling Tong's eyes—next time, the pirate wouldn't go easy on him.

12 – end  
The pirate frowned as more crows circled the tree; he had promised to play a round of Go tonight with someone, but it looked as if he would be missing that date—perhaps they could play a round in hell together, though hopefully not for a few more years...

13 – fall  
He really hated to think that he was falling for this pirate, this honorable, loud, genuine, asinine, attractive—-wait, what the hell had his brain just said?

14 – fire  
As the massive flames twirled and danced, Ling Tong exchanged glances with the pirate who owed him a drink, though he really had to wonder why anyone would bet _against_ Lu Xun using fire in his strategy.

15 – flexible  
Chest close to the ground, Ling Tong concentrated on his breathing as his feet arched over his body, almost coming down to touch the grass by his shoulders; across the field, a petty officer had just hit a very distracted Gan Ning with a practice spear.

16 – flying  
Wu's ships sailed through the breeze, Ling Tong perched on the very top of the largest mast of Sun Quan's flagship; Gan Ning had been right, he thought sullenly, it was just like flying.

17 – food  
Sun Quan stared at both of his generals, covered in wine and rice and-—was that a dumpling in Gan Ning's hair?--wondering if his father had ever had to reprimand his men for starting a food fight.

18 – foot  
It bothered him—though less and less, he would admit—that whenever they were in a battle, his feet would eventually make their way to the pirate and his men.

19 – grave  
It was really more of a memorial than a grave, as they had been unable to recover Ling Cao's body from the battlefield; his son sighed, lighting incense and trying his best not to think about that day or the pirate waiting for him down the road.

20 – green  
They stared at Sun Shang Xiang in her new green outfit, strolling through the courtyard with her new husband; Gan Ning just had to ask the other man, “So do you think you'd be okay with a few bells 'round yer neck?”

21 – head  
“Is your head filled with bells too?”

22 – hollow  
“Better with bells than hollow.”

23 – honour  
“Defeat your enemies, protect your allies,” is what that bastard had said, right as he'd shown up all cavalier and—- _shit_ \--saved Ling Tong; maybe that smelly brute wasn't such a dick after all.

24 – hope  
The resident prankster was passed out from his drink(s), head resting lightly against the pirate; Gan Ning had some hope then that it could happen again, maybe even without the drinks.

26 – light  
The mood was definitely lighter between the two generals, Sun Quan observed; he found it suspicious, though, when he had mentioned such to one of his sister's handmaidens, and she'd giggled quite a bit at his remark.

26 – lost  
Somehow, he had ended up following Cao Cao's brat around the warped landscape, and while Gan Ning could be loyal to a fault, he made no promises he couldn't keep: “Once I find him, I'm outta here, _Prince_.”

27 – metal  
The sound of metal clashing against metal was music to Gan Ning's ears, though he could be persuaded to admit that the sound of nunchaku snapping bone was growing on him too.

28 - new  
“Whaddaya think?” the pirate asked, and Ling Tong—after a long moment—replied, “It's very... blond.”

29 – old  
Da Qiao kept quiet as her sister told her excitedly—blushing, no less—that she had seen Ling Tong kissing the pirate out by the docks; really, didn't Xiao know that this pair was old news?

30 – peace  
The most peaceful place was up at the top of the barracks, red banners streaming high, just standing with the other man and watching the clouds roll past.

31 – poison  
Xing Cai had made a remark about the lands being poisoned by Orochi, then Gan Ning had made a comment about her mom being poisoned by Orochi, and Ling Tong could do nothing but sigh.

32 – pretty  
He kept his mouth shut—Gan Ning knew that if he told the man how pretty he looked with his hair down, he'd receive a nunchaku to the jaw.

33 – rain  
The first kiss they shared had been under a deserted market stall as they waited for a pause in the downpour that would only come too soon.

34 – regret  
It was because Gan Ning didn't like regrets, especially when it came to the other man and his ever-pouting, ever-scowling, ever-laughing lips.

34 – roses  
Ling Tong's hair smelled sweet, like something the pirate couldn't quite identify, but he relished how his pillows now smelled the same way.

36 – secret  
Lu Xun frowned at Ling Tong's incredibly red face; “What, was it honestly supposed to be a big secret?”

37 – snakes  
Orochi didn't scare Gan Ning; he had, after all, been involved with the most emotionally violent man in Wu—-by comparison, snakes were nothing to be feared.

38 – snow  
Gan Ning's travels had taken him far from the lands of Wu he'd helped conquer; the first time he saw those snowy mountains, he wished he could have shared the view with... well, never mind—-that was a lifetime ago.

39 – solid  
He liked the mornings when he woke up with solid weight pressed up against him-—on top of him, even, or under would be fine too, just as long as it was there.

40 – spring  
As Xiao Qiao went through her tirade about Zhou Yu and how spring was for lovers kissing, Ling Tong shot the pirate a glare that let him know if he said anything—- _anything at all_ -—the only thing of Ling Tong's he'd be kissing was his fist.

41 – stable  
They had a stable pattern going, motions to go through, but every once in a while Ling Tong would shove him into a tent, adding a little hiccup to their routine.

42 – strange  
They were a strange match, there was no denying it, but it just... worked.

43 – summer  
Gan Ning swore then that if he lived to see another summer, he wouldn't let a night go by that he didn't kiss Ling Tong good night.

44 – taboo  
Pirates were notorious for being, well, notorious, so all of this secrecy be damned—-the next time they won a huge battle, he was going to plant one on Ling Tong in front of the whole fucking army if he had to.

45 – ugly  
The ugly truth of the matter was—-Ling Tong swallowed, clenched his fists-—that Gan Ning was actually... an okay guy.

46 – war  
He hadn't ever thought about it—-hadn't ever thought he'd actually live through it anyway-—but when it was all over, Gan Ning couldn't see himself settling down into a magistrate's title and house; hopefully, neither could Ling Tong.

47 – water  
Out on the water was where Gan Ning felt most at home; he glanced over at Ling Tong--face green and hanging off of the railing—-and hoped that someday he would too.

48 – welcome  
Ever since he had first joined Wu, the men had rallied around Gan Ning whenever he would return and cheer until their voices were hoarse; lately, though perhaps it was by proxy, they'd been doing the same for Ling Tong.

49 – winter  
The young man wrapped the blanket tighter around them both, trying not to spill their hot cocoa as he turned on the Playstation; “Ready to get your ass kicked?” and the reply: “Bring it on, dummy.”

50 – wood  
The tree before Ling Tong looked like any other up on the hill, crows decorating her branches, but he would always recognize this tree as the place where that no-good pirate had missed their game of Go.


End file.
